As Long As You Love Me
by kitten lover1
Summary: Doofenshmirtz takes over. Life as everyone knows it; is over...And the gang? Let's just say...there's not much of a gang left anymore. But how does Phineas deal with the fact that he and Isabella are at the risk of dying? Inspired by Justin Bieber's song, "As Long As You Love Me". You don't need to be a fan to read! WARNING: Phinbella! Requests closed!
1. Prologue

Prologue; Ch. 1-

**I got the idea for this one about a month ago; while listening to Justin Bieber's song, ("As Long As You Love Me"). And I thought the song was perfect for a fanfiction...so, here it is! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the song, or any of the characters...**

* * *

Phineas' POV-

"Phineas," Candace shouted from the living room, "Come down here quick! You have to see this!"

She sounded pretty serious so I ran down as fast as my legs could carry me. When I walked into the room, I saw Candace and Ferb staring at the TV; terrified.

"What's going on?" I asked; scared out of my mind. No one answered, so I decided to go see for myself.

As I came closer and closer to the TV, I heard the news reporter scream, "…It's a robot invasion! Run for your lives! *Runs away screaming*" Then, I heard a loud stomping coming from outside. All three of us ran to the window to see what was going on.

There was a man being carried by an army of robots, who kept laughing evilly as the robots progressed further and further down the street. As people frantically scurried in all directions, the robots kept firing missiles at (almost) everything they came across, (trees, houses, cars, light posts, etc.). We watched; paralyzed, as they approached our house.

Suddenly, one robot did the unthinkable; he fired a missile at Isabella's house. Realization dawned over me, and I bolted for the front door. "Phineas, NOO!" Candace shouted after me. But it was too late; I was already halfway down the street. As I made my way towards what used to be her house (now a pile of rubble), one robot tried to stomp on me. But thankfully, he missed and I was able to cross the road unharmed. I sighed in relief as I tried to catch my breath. Though a faint groan coming from underneath the ruins, reminded me why I can there in the first place.

I skidded to a stop in front of the Garcia-Shapiro's front yard, and began searching in the pile. "Isabella?! Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro?! Anyone?!" I shouted as I shoved aside huge broken chunks of wood and furniture. All of the sudden, I began to smell smoke. _"Oh no!" _I thought as I saw a small flame emerge from the corner and devour everything around it. _"I need to find them…FAST!" _

Then I heard that groan again; it sounded a bit like Isabella, I couldn't really tell for sure, "Isabella!?"

"P-Phineas?" I heard a weak voice reply. I traced it back to the center of the pile and (after moving some more pieces of wood); found Isabella lying unconscious next to her mom under a pile of debris. By then, the fire had grown and spread dramatically, and I knew I needed to move quickly. As I started to try and push all of the stuff off of them, I heard Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro say, "Phineas…"

I paused and turned to face her, she continued, "Phineas listen to me…Take Isa and go. Run! I know she'll be safe with you…" The smell of smoke was becoming overwhelming and I was finding it harder and harder to see.

"But, but…" I began protesting.

"Go! Get both of you to safety! Hurry! There isn't much time!" she yelled. I hesitated at first, but her mom had a point…it would be impossible to get them both out in time.

I pulled Isabella out from underneath the wreckage, ad picked her up; bridal style. Before I left, I looked back at Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. I felt really bad about leaving her behind.

She just smiled and said, "I trust you Phineas. I know you'll take good care of Isa and that you'll do everything you can, to keep her safe…" I hung my head low in defeat; she didn't want to be rescued…what was I supposed to do?

Suddenly I felt Isabella stir, (the smell of smoke must've woke her up). She shot her head up and began to take in her surroundings. I, on the other hand, tried to find our way out, before the fire blocked the exit.

"Mom? Mom?! NO! MOM!" Isabella shouted once she realized what was going on.

"Isa go! It's too late for me now. Go! Save yourself…"

"NO! MOM! I'm not leaving you!" She tried to jump out of my grasp, but I held her a little tighter; not letting her.

"Mija…I will always be with you, even if it sometimes feels like I'm not…" her mom managed to say before she fainted.

"MOM!..." She buried her face into my chest and cried even harder.

Even though tears streamed down my face, I still kept trying to get us out of there. When I finally did, I set Isabella down and hugged her tightly. She continued crying into my shoulder.

Something then caught my eye; I looked up in curiosity. There, above city hall, a white flag (symbolizing surrender), was being raised. And the last thing I heard was a man with a German accent announce, "Citizens of Danville…I, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, am now the new supreme ruler of the tri-state area!"

* * *

**Oooo, how suspenseful! I wonder what happens next?!...**

**Also, just so you guys know...I am not a belieber, (no offense), but I don't hate Justin Bieber either...**

**I just really like this song... **


	2. One year later

Ch. 2-

**I feel absolutely terrible for not updating this in a long time. I hope the extra long chapter makes up for it...**

**I've been working on this ALL day and I'm not still happy with it. But I've got to finish it; so I decided to post it anyway.**

**Disclamier: I don't own the show, or any of the characters, or the song, or most of the lyrics! Enjoy!**

* * *

_One year later…_

I flashed my eyes open and sat up on the ground. The walls around me began to shake slightly and I turned my head to face the cave's small opening. Several Normbots whizzed by; not noticing the cave at all.

I quietly sighed in relief and turned back around. I glanced over to my right, and saw Isabella sound asleep beside me. Another sigh. I tilted my head to stare at the campfire, (at least, what's left of it…). I slowly brought my knees closer to my chin, and wrapped my arms around my legs.

After Doofenshmirtz took over, life kept sliding downhill. Perry never really did come home. Mom and dad then were shipped away, to work in a factory far from Danville. Not long after, Candace and Jeremy formed the Resistance. Although, sadly, Jeremy died in battle and the last I've heard, Candace went into hiding because she's pregnant…With Candace and Jeremy gone, Ferb and I took over as the head (of the Resistance).

Things after that calmed down a bit, and life was becoming a little more bearable. But that ALL changed when a new law was passed. According to the new Doofen law, all children above the age of 16 were to be shipped away to work in the factories immediately. Children under that age were to be brought over to Doof's new "military school" until they got old enough to go to the factories.

A week after the new rule began official, people began rioting. Eventually, it turned into a full scale war between teens (the Resistance) and robots. After only a few days, upper Danville was completely burned down, hundreds were dead, thousands were injured and many others were taken captive. But we wouldn't go down without a fight.

The battle raged on for another week and a half. But we were getting weaker and weaker with every attack, while the Normbots just kept on increasing in numbers. It was only a matter of time, before we would have no choice but to surrender.

Then, one fateful day, the Normbots had discovered our secret hideout and ambushed us in the middle of the night. We did our best to hold them off, but it was no use; we just weren't prepared.

The Normbots tore apart our headquarters brick by brick, and then came for us next. The army of robots quickly overcame us. Baljeet had been shot straight through the chest, and most of the Fireside Girls suffered the same cruel fate, (except for Isabella and Gretchen). Buford was taken prisoner and Ferb and I…well, we were one of the lucky ones.

_As long as you love me…_

But the Normbots didn't stop; they wouldn't (and won't) stop until every single one of us was/is destroyed. Because we were the only ones who stood up to Doofenshmirtz, we were the only ones who ever fought back. So Ferb and I did the only thing that we could; run. He grabbed Gretchen, (who was lying unconscious on the ground); while I took off with Isabella, (who had a sprained ankle). And I never saw him (and Gretchen) again since that day…

_As long as you love me…_

I was snapped out of my train of thought, when Isabella stirred slightly. I couldn't help but stare at her as she continued sleeping. She looked so peaceful…

_As long as you love me…_

Isabella and I have been on the run ever since. Always hiding from the Normbots, scraping for food, searching for shelter, and doing everything we can, to stay alive. At first, we were doing pretty well on our own, but now that winter has begun…it's becoming more and more of a struggle…

_We're under pressure,_

_Several million people under his rule,_

_Tryna fit in… _

Suddenly, there was an ear piercing scream. I whipped my head to the side (again), to look at Isabella. She screamed again; she must be having another nightmare…

I rushed over to her, hoping to calm her down before anyone heard her, "No! NO!" she shrieked as she twisted from side to side.

"Shhh, Isabella," I said softly tried to wake her, "I'm here, don't worry…it's just a dream!" She continued mumbling "no…" as I shook her awake. All of the sudden, she shot up and began to gasp for air. Tears began to form in her eyes and she began to sob.

I pulled her closer to me and tried to comfort her, "It's okay…It'll all be alright." I patted her on the back lightly as she let it all out…

_Keep it together,_

_There's no smile on your face,_

_Because your heart is drowning,_

_But hey now, (hey now),_

_You know girl, (know girl),_

_We both know, it's a cruel world…_

Then, the walls around us began to shake again and I saw several Normbots try and go through the cave's tiny entrance. I hastily slung my small supplies bag on my shoulder, and picked Isabella off the ground. She held onto me tightly as I climbed out from a small crack in the back of the cave. Unfortunately, we were spotted and they began to chase after us.

I dragged my feet through the snow as fast as I could, but the Normbots were catching up. Then, just as I thought that things couldn't get any worse, my foot hit a rock underneath the snow, and sent me tumbling down the hill.

Eventually, I slowed to a stop. Numb and freezing, I managed to sit up and open my eyes. _Wait a minute…Where's Isabella!?_

I frantically looked around me; she must've flown out of my hands when I began to roll down the hill. "ISABELLA?!" I shouted as I continued looking for her.

"PHINEAS!" she shouted back. I forced myself to stand up and began to head in the direction of her voice.

Pretty soon, she came into view…but not exactly the view I wanted to see. There were about a dozen Normbots surrounding her; each one trying to grab her. She was doing her best to fight them; but there were 12 of them, and only one of her. Then, one robot, (somehow), shot her in the thigh. Isabella cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. The Normbots closed in on her…

_But I will, take my chances…_

"NO! ISABELLA!" I screeched as I ran towards her. I grabbed a nearby tree branch and used it for support to leap over the robots and to land in the middle of the circle (of Normbots). Isabella was beside me; there was blood gushing from her wound, turning the snow around her red.

_As long as you love me,_

_We could be starving,_

_We could be homeless,_

_We could be broke…_

I turned to face the Normbots and began to whack them with my stick. I had managed to take a few out, until one of them punched me in the back of my head; hard. Pain surged throughout my body as my knees and hands collapsed to the floor.

_As long as you love me,_

_I'll be your platinum,_

_I'll be your silver,_

_I'll be your gold…_

My eyes turned to Isabella again, and I knew that if I gave up, it would all be over…I forced myself to get up; despite the throbbing pain. I used my stick for support as slowly got back on my feet. I guess the Normbots were waiting for me to faint, because all they did was stare. To their surprise, I stood up (completely) and got back into position. _Bring it on…_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo,_

_Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo,_

_Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo, love me, love me…_

The Normbots must have been getting really annoyed and decided to shoot me to death instead…Thankfully, one of them was close enough for me to tear his arm off; to use as a weapon. And the deadly laser tag game had begun…

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo,_

_Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo,_

_Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo, love me, love me…_

After being hit twice in my arm and once in my thigh, the Normbots were all finally defeated. I tossed the severed robot arm aside and wobbled towards Isabella. I tried to pick her up, but my arm kept failing me.

Left with no other choice, I tore off a piece of my shirt and tied it around the gash on my arm. I was able to lift her up, but the pain only got worse.

Though at that moment, that was the least of my problems…I needed to find shelter before we froze to death. I began to walk away from the smoking piles of robots, in search of somewhere to hide…

Then, Isabella let out a weak groan, "P-Phineas? Why did you-…You didn't have to-…?"

I put my finger on her lips, "Isabella, I will never, EVER leave you behind. And I will always be there for you; no matter what happens."

_I'll be your soldier,_

_Fighting every second of the day,_

_For your dreams girl,_

_I'll be your hova,_

_You can be my destiny's child,_

_On a scene, girl…_

"But Phineas! You've couldn't gotten yourself killed! You…you-"

"Shhh," I cut her off, "It's okay. I'm here, right?"

"Yeah, but, you should've ran while you had the chance. You should've saved yourself! And now…I'll only be slowing you down…"

I stopped. "Isabella," I said sternly, "Don't you ever say that! It'll all work out…trust me; it will…"

_So don't stress,_

_And don't cry,_

_We don't need,_

_No wings to fly,_

_Just take, my hand…_

* * *

Now things have **really** turned for the worse. After searching for what felt like hours and hours, I still couldn't any shelter. To make things "better", it was starting to snow heavily.

Isabella must've noticed how worried I was, because she said, "You need to rest if we want to continue looking later…"

She had a point; if I was to search again later on, I would need to lie down for a bit. I set Isabella down underneath a big pine tree and sat down beside her. Only then did I notice how bad Isabella really looked…Her her thigh had gotten all red, and swollen; her face was pale and weak, and she must've have been running a fever, (even in this cold). I may not be a doctor, but I know blood poisoning when I see it…

_As long as you love me,_

_We could be starving,_

_We could be homeless,_

_We could be broke…_

I crawled over to her and stared at the gash in her foot, wondering what to do. She tried to reassure me, "Its fine." But, when she attempted to move her leg, she let out a tiny scream. I knew that she wasn't "fine" at all.

But I didn't know what to do. I didn't have medications or any special knowledge on healing wounds. All I had was a patient in danger of dying.

Doing the only thing I could think of, I scooped up a handful of snow, flattened it into a snowball, and gave it to Isabella to put on her gash. There was nothing else I could do; she needed immediate medical attention.

Then I remembered; I still had the radio signal transmitter in my pocket! Before me and Ferb said our goodbyes, he gave me a distress signal transmitter to use only in an emergency. I never really came around to using it because the transmitter sent out signals that not only Ferb could receive, but everyone else in a 5 mile radius as well; including the Normbots. The chances of Ferb finding us before any of Doof's robots were very slim…

But Isabella was dying, and I couldn't just sit there and do nothing…

_As long as you love me,_

_I'll be your platinum,_

_I'll be your silver,_

_I'll be your gold…_

I hesitantly turned the transmitter on and then quickly stuffed it into my pocket; hoping that some kind of help would arrive soon…

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo,_

_Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo,_

_Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo, love me, love me…_

I turned to Isabella, who seemed to have fallen asleep. Deciding that I should do the same, I leaned back against the trunk of the tree and snuggled closer to her to keep warm…

* * *

I woke up shivering like crazy. It looked like a severe blizzard had hit, because I couldn't see a thing. _With this snow storm, it'll take __**even longer**__ for anyone to find us…_

I turned to see how Isabella was doing; she was still asleep on my shoulder. Though now, she was really starting to scare me…

Her lips were blue, her skin was all puffy and light purple and her chest hardly rose at all; she dying of hypothermia. My eyes widened and I tried to shake her awake, "Isabella! ISABELLA!"

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo,_

_Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo,_

_Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo, love me, love me…_

Thankfully, her eyes fluttered open and she softly asked, "Phineas?" I hugged her in relief; her cold skin was only starting to scare me more.

"I thought I lost you," I mumbled as I let her go. She opened her mouth to say something, but only coughs came out. She slumped back against the tree as she sighed in exhaustion. I knew time was running out…

Not wanting to worry her, I hugged her again and whispered, "We'll make it out of this. I know we will…" I felt her heart very slowly beat against her chest, and I heard her inhale very slowly; like she was having trouble.

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo, (I'll be your silver),_

_Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo, (I'll be your gold),_

_Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo, love me, love me…_

She let out a shiver and then coughed again, "P-Phineas?"

I turned to look at her. She continued, "If I don't make it-"

"Don't say that! Help is on its way. You can make it!"

"Phineas, but if I don't," she choked out, "I just want you to know; I love you…" She closed her eyes; as if she had given up.

_As long as you, (love me), lo-lo-lo-lo-lo, (you love me),_

_Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo, (you love me),_

_Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo…_

I took her hands and held them closer to me. I kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered, "I love you too…" Before I drifted off to sleep (again), I looked back at the blurry forest; _PLEASE hurry Ferb! Please!..._

_Cause you're the one baby,_

_As long as you (love me), lo-lo-lo-lo-lo…_

_(You love me), lo-lo-lo-lo-lo…_

_Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo…_

* * *

Ferb's POV-

Blindingly, I walked through the blizzard. I had no clue where I was going, except for the fact that it was towards Phineas. My radio signal receiver kept telling me to continue walking; yet I saw no sign of anyone or anything. But through all of this snow, I highly doubt I ever will…

_As long as you love me, (lo-lo-lo-lo-lo)…_

_You love me, (lo-lo-lo-lo-lo)…_

_You love me, (lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-)…_

Suddenly the signal receiver let out a beep; symbolizing I had arrived at my destination. I squinted at what looked like a fuzzy, black dot in the distance. I sprinted forwards; hoping to find them.

I slowly came to a stop as I neared a big pine tree…I covered my mouth with a gasp and tears formed in my eyes…

There, lying underneath the tree, were Phineas and Isabella, snuggled together holding hands; cold, and motionless…

_As long as you love me…_

* * *

**Man...this is like my second sad story this weekend. I don't know what's gotten into me.**

**P.S. *Sigh* I know, I know, some parts are a bit rushed. I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything else!**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note-**

**He he, sorry for making you guys think that this was an actual chapter; but this is important!**

**Ok, so, after re-reading the previous chapter, I realized there lots of scenes that Phineas mentioned and talked about a little, but not in great detail. **

**So...I've decided to take requests! If you want to read a certain scene; request it and I'll do my best to write one for you. For example, if you want to read more about Candace's life while she was in hiding or about the last battle between the Resistance and the Normbots; just ask me and I'll see what I can do.**

**BUT, it doesn't have to be a scene/moment that Phineas mentioned. You can ask me to describe the battle between Doof and Perry (before Doof took over), or even Phineas' and Isabella's funeral. Seriously, people, you can ask for ANYTHING; as long as it has some relation to the story...**

**So; request people!**

**~kitten lover1**


End file.
